Primadonna Luce
by PhandomPhantom
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia she is a sexy silent quiet nerd but now one sees it EXCEPT the most biggest playboy in high school Natsu Dragneel. She gets invited to one of his parties and makes one of the biggest mistakes of her life... Or was it? FIRST STORY PLEASE READ/ Typical Teen Romance With a twist.../ Rated T for: Sugested themes and Language/ NaLu
1. Depressing Day of Cuts

Primadonna Luce

Chapter 1

 _ **DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (But if I did there would be too much NaLu moments)**_

" _ **Sometimes I think I'm not that strong**_

 _ **But there's a force that carries me on**_

 _ **Sick of my small heart, made of steel**_

 _ **Sick of the wounds that never heal (Never heal)**_

 _ **'Cause I have lived my life in debt**_

 _ **I've spent my days in deep regret**_

 _ **Yeah, I've been living in the red**_

 _ **Oh, 'cause I can't forgive and I can't forget**_

 _ **Forget"**_

It was another deep depressing night, another night when Lucy had to patch up the wounds these girls made… Not on the outside but in the inside, in her _heart_.

"Linda, Tina, and Mina there will be a day when you will regret doing this to me." Lucy said as she sobbed in her pillow.

Lucy knew better than to think like that, Her mother taught her better than that. But they just wouldn't leave her alone they just constantly did that one thing, over and over and over _again_. She should just get used to it. This was the 9th time this week, the 78th time this month, the 686521235th time this year…yea she counted. She thought she shouldn't go back to school. Yea I'll change my name to Lana Heart and forget everything. She thought but how could she forget the things they did to her. The memories flashed back from earlier today

 ******FLASHBACK BEGINS******

Lucy was wearing a light pink cute sweater with a white collared shirt underneath it and light blue skinny ripped jeans her hair was tied up into a messy bun you could see her back hairs falling out of the bun slowly, but that was fine she liked it like that. She had on light pink Converse's, and had on black glasses that made her look smarter than she already was. She didn't need the glasses anymore her eye sight started getting better so she could take them off anytime she wanted she just chose not to. Lucy started to walk to her locker to get her books for her first class Math.

"4…23…17…13…11" She whispered. Her locker opened when she started to open it she noticed a note was right smack in front of her face.

"Hmmm?" She said.

" _HEY WHORE YOUR BETTER OFF DIEING THAN GETTING INTO ANYONES PANTS YOU THINK YOUR SO PERFECT WITH YOUR STRAIGHT A'S AND BEING ON THE HONOR ROLL I THINK YOUR MOM DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS SICK OF DEALING WITH YOUR BRATTY MOUTH HOE AND YOUR DAD PROBABLY RAPED AND BEAT YOU TOO! GO BACK TO THE SAME HOLE YOU CAME FROM JUMP OF A BRIDGE SLIT YOUR WRISTED STARVE TO DEAHT FOR ALL I CARE AND WHEN YOUR FINISHED TELL ME HOW HELL WAS CAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOUR GOING HOE!_

 _~Hate you forever The Angels Sent from the Heavens"_

Tears started to pile up in Lucy's beautiful chocolate eyes. But then left because her eyes don't cry no more. After her mother's death she became emotionless. She still had feelings but not strong ones there were only three people she actually loved

Levy Her Ride or Die, Day 1 best friend

Her Mother her life and soul

And Natsu Dragneel but he'll never know that because she was too shy.

' _Jokes on them there a few things wrong with this note_

 _My mother died because of breast Cancer Thank you very much_

 _Its Dying not Dieing_

 _Its You're not Your_

 _My dad didn't rape me_

 _Im not going to hell they are_

 _They should be called The Devils sent down from hell_

 _So if you please mind your damn business and stay out of mine!"_

"HEY WHORE" Linda yelled

"Yea Hey Whore" Mina said copying Linda

"Glad you got the note we left we didn't want you to feel happy… Oh wait you can't you robotic bitch!"

"Yea" Mina copied.

"Mina Shut up!"

"Yea! - Y-Yes M'am"

"So anyway -" Linda started but stopped because the almighty Prince Pink Dragneel came to save the day. Once Linda seen Natsu she held her cheek and fell to the ground like somebody pushed her and made this whole scene like I killed her she even began to sprout fake tears. Mina and Tina did the same. Natsu came to their aid because apparently I was the one who harassed them. Natsu did the unbelievable thing he screamed at _**me**_.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO _**MY GIRLFRIEND**_!"My heart shattered when I heard my girlfriend come from his mouth he obviously wasn't my boyfriend and everybody even teachers knew that Linda and Natsu were dating but I just didn't want to believe it. "I-I-I…." I froze.

"YOU YOU YOU WHAT?! YOU ARE CRUEL HUMAN BEING WHAT IN THE HELL DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU!" He screamed.

' _more things you'll ever imagine"_ I thought.

Linda's smile was so cold I felt like I really should I have punched her.

 ******FLASHBACK ENDS******

I continued to sob in my pillow. I got up swallowed some pills, cut my arms and look in the mirror at myself and said "Last time I checked I don't cry no more."


	2. Another Dreadful Day Inside Hell

**Primadonna Luce**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Another Dreadful Day Inside Hell That's My Life**

 **DISCALMER: I NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

" **In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep**

 **Got a hole inside of me, of me**

 **Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope**

 **Built with a heart, broken from the start**

 **And now I die slow"**

 **BZZZZP**

"Ugh another day just to put on another fake smile," Lucy said.

"What to wear today? How about I just stay home…. No okay…" Lucy said to herself as she looked for clothes.

* * *

Natsu was still sleeping from a hangover… _again…_

And he was not sleeping alone _of course._ He was sleeping with whore #487. It didn't matter to him though who's feelings got hurt only about sex. He rolled over in his bed He had to be at school by 9:15 it was only 6:00

* * *

After 30 minutes of looking for some clothes that hid her scars she finally found the perfect piece of clothing. She soon got into the shower and put the water as hot as possible. She just wanted to burn herself and rest forever. But she couldn't , she wouldn't…She couldn't possible do it… Could she?

' _Levy is going to see the wounds… of course… Levy cares about me to much… If she didn't I would have been dead already… Shes like my sister …I just want her to be happy… I cant leave her alone… not in this cruel world I just wa—'_

" _ **Hey, I just met you and this is crazy**_

 _ **But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

 _ **And all the other boys try to chase me**_

 _ **But here's my number, so call me maybe—"**_

"Hello?" Lucy said drying her hair

" _LU-CHAN WE ARE BECOMING LIKE THE COOL KIDS ASAP_ " Levy Screamed at Lucy.

"What do you mean"

" _We need to be popular like Erza and Juvia_ "

"That's not my thing I don't need all the popularity"

" _WELL I DO AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHERE I GO YOU GO_ "

"Yes M'am"

 _"Good because today we are going shopping after school_ "

"Yes M'am"

" _And we were invited to got to Slam Jam with Erza and her friends_ "

" Will " _The Angles"_ Be there"

 _"Most likely_ "

"UGH"

" _Okay I know you don't like them but for me please_ "

"Fine"

" _Thanks Lu-Chan see you later_ "

"Bye"

And with that she hung up and got ready for another Day with society.

 _A/N:_ **How was that? Thank you everyone for all the support I got in my reviews and fans and favs like Y'ALL DESERVE A METAL LIKE PLZZZZZZZZ SLAAAAAAAAAAAAY QUEEEEEEEEEEN OR KIIIIIIIIIIIIING ((WE DON'T JUDGE HERE)) alright enough with my craziness Imma try to update a little later in this story~Leave a review plz ( ^ w ^ ) Tank Chu**


	3. A New Look

Primadonna Luce

Chapter 3

New look?

 _ **DISCLAMIER: I don't own Fairy Tail DX… yet :P**_

" _ **I wanna be a bottle blonde**_

 _ **I don't know why but I feel conned**_

 _ **I wanna be an idle teen**_

 _ **I wish I hadn't been so clean**_

 _ **I wanna stay inside all day**_

 _ **I want the world to go away**_

 _ **I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake**_

 _ **I wanna be a real fake**_

 _ **Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle**_

 _ **Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title**_

 _ **Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible**_

 _ **Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal"**_

 *******Lucys P.O.V*******

It was the middle of the day when the worst part of the day came up…. Lunch… I ended up sitting with Levy on the last table all the way in the back in the dusty corner where the so called "Lower Class Kids" Sat. Not the slow one, But the kids who were unknown and unpopular…And sadly I confess was me and Levy… It was all my fault… If I wasn't so damn shy we would have been better than Linda, Tina and Mina…

"LU-CHAN HELLO EARTH TO LU-CHAN" Levy screamed.

"Huh" I replied

"Why are you so spaced out and staring at Natsu and His friends?"

I then realized I was staring at him and his gay ass pink hair…

"Im not looking at that fucktard" I said bluntly.

"Woah girl, calm down what happened?" She asked.

I showed her the note that my arms and after told her how he yelled at me.

"WHAT HE DID WHAT?! DID NO ONE SEE THAT?! I WILL KILL HIM! THAT IDIOT!" She screamed like a mad man.

Everyone stared… "Sorry for Disturbing your lunch everyone continue!" I screamed getting all the attention off us and back to their friends.

 *******Natsu's P.O.V*******

I was sitting in the middle with my squad… Apparently since I was " _popular"._ My friends were talking about some dumb ass Karaoke place we were going later… But thank GOD the three douches weren't going…. Jellal was calling my name but all I could think about was that poor girl I yelled at

' _WHY IN THE HELL DID I YELL AT HER SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO THEM DAMN IT YOU FUCKTARD….SHE WAS MINDING HER OWN DAMN BUISNESS AND THEN WE GOT THOTINDA COME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH SIDE HOE #82 AND #62 FUCKING DOING ALL THAT SHIT TO HER… I KNOW SHES FUCKING CHEATING ON ME AND JUST TAKES EVERYTHING OUT ON HER BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING FUCKS! I should apologize… Will she accept it? Well it wouldn't hurt to try…' I thought_

I felt a cold hand slap me

"HEY FIREBRAIN YOUR GOING LATER RIGHT?" Gray yelled at me.

"YEA I AM ICE PRINCESS" I screamed back to my closest friend.

"Stop yelling idiots!" Erza screamed at us.

"Yes sir!" We screamed back like we were in the army.

"I'll be back" I stated as I got up to follow the bottle blonde girl.

"Bye" They all said

"DON'T FORGET TO BE THERE" Erza Screamed.

"Yea, Yea!" I said as I walked out the room.

 *******REGULAR P.O.V*******

Lucy was on her way to the library to read another Harry Potter book when she felt a gentle soft warm hand grab her own.

"H-huh" Lucy stated.

"Aye I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday…" A sweet gentle voice said.

"I-I-I…." Lucy than realized _**the**_ Natsu Dragneel just talked to her.

"What cat got your tongue?" Natsu joked.

Natsu felt a warm soft hand slap him.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Lucy's other hand slapped him. "I-I'm sorry, my anger f-from y-yesterday piled up, I-I just d-don't like people yelling a-at m-me…." She stated.

"Shit, I would have punched me if I was you, I yelled at you for no reason… That was really wrong… I took my anger out on you because I know my so called "Girlfriend" Is cheating on me… So what's your name?" He stated.

"…L-L-Lucy..." the blonde replied

"HEY AREN'T YOU THAT GIRL ERZA, LISANNA, AND KUVIA HANG OUT WITH SOMETIMES!"

"Y-yes…" Blondie replied.

"COOL THEY TOLD ME SO MANY THINGS ABOUT YOU IVE BEEN DYING TO MEET YOU AND THAT LEVI GIRL!" Pink headed exclaimed.

"H-her name i-is Levy"

Hey my name is Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and I are going to this type of karaoke thing I would love it if you were to go"

Lucy nodded her head happily

"Okay, since you might come here's my number"

And with that he added his number to Lucy's Iphone 5 then left. Lucy than thought to herself _'MY LIFE IS GREAT! THANK YOU JUESUS! LEVY'S GOING TO BE HAPPY CUZ SHE LIKES GAJEEL…Although we were already going…LETS GO GET MYSELF A NEW LOOK'_

 **((AN:/ Soooooooo I officially hate Algebra and my crush likes this girl name Zukenii WUT SHOULD IDO))**


	4. Shopping That Was Actually Nice

Primadonna Luce

Chapter 4

 **DISCLAMIER : I sadly don't own fairy tail YET;3333333333**

" _ **Don't do love, don't do friends**_

 _ **I'm only after success**_

 _ **Don't need a relationship**_

 _ **I'll never soften my grip**_

 _ **Don't want cash, don't want car**_

 _ **Want it fast, want it hard**_

 _ **Don't need money, don't need fame**_

 _ **I just want to make a change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_

 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_

 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_

 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no**_

 _ **One track mind, one track heart**_

 _ **If I fail, I'll fall apart**_

 _ **Maybe it is all a test**_

 _ **'Cause I feel like I'm the worst**_

 _ **So I always act like I'm the best**_

 _ **If you are not very careful**_

 _ **Your possessions will possess you**_

 _ **TV taught me how to feel**_

 _ **Now real life has no appeal"**_

 ***********AFTER SCHOOL**********

"LU-CHAN HURRY YOUR ASS YOU WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" A short blue haired girl yelled out.

"Late for what?" A aggravated in love blonde said.

"TO GET A NEW LOOK" Levy screamed.

"I'm fine the way I am" The blonde said.

"Yes you do but we need to make you more beautifuler" Said levy

"Beautifuler isn't a word."

"It is now"

And with that they got inside Levy's Dark blue Bugatti and began to drive to the mall.

" _ **You wake up, flawless**_

 _ **Post up, flawless**_

 _ **Ridin' round in it, flawless**_

 _ **Flossin' on that, flawless**_

 _ **This diamond, flawless**_

 _ **My diamond, flawless**_

 _ **This rock, flawless**_

 _ **My rock, flawless**_

 _ **I woke up like this**_

 _ **I woke up like this**_

 _ **We flawless, ladies tell 'em**_

 _ **I woke up like this**_

 _ **I woke up like this**_

 _ **We flawless, ladies tell 'em**_

 _ **Say I look so good tonight**_

 _ **God damn, God damn**_

 _ **Say I look so good tonight**_

 _ **God damn, God damn, God damn**_

 _ **Momma taught me good home training**_

 _ **My Daddy taught me how to love my haters**_

 _ **My sister told me I should speak my mind**_

 _ **My man made me feel so God damn fine, I'm flawless!"**_

Levy and Lucy sang along when they finally reached their destination.

"Lucy you have a great voice you're going to blow them away tonight." Levy complimented. "Thanks same goes for you" Lucy said. They then giggled and made their way toward the mall and stopped at…

Victoria Secrets….

"LEVY THE HELL IS WRONGE WITH YOU WE SHOULD BE GOING TO PINK OR FOREVER 21!" Lucy shouted. "We will be going there too don't worry." "DAMNIT" Lucy cursed as they made their way into Victoria Secrets.

' _SHIT LEVY'S GUNNA SEE MY CUTS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT FUCK DAMN BITCH PUSSY FCK DICK COCK MOTHERFUCKING HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL'_ Lucy wined in her head.

They made their way into the bra area and they picked out some cute stuff to try on. They made their way into a big fitting room together. It wasn't weird they've been friends since in the hospital… Like literally they met each other on their first day breathing. They were in the same room… Born on the same day… At the same time… Their mothers were best friends too even before that and so were their mothers and so on and so forth… Their mothers had held each other's hand instead of their own Husbands…so basically they've seen everything so yea it wasn't weird…

Levy already had put own her a cup baby blue bra.

"Lucy put it on already!" She stated. Lucy slowly took off her shirt and Levy screamed. "OH MY GOD LUCY WHAT THE HELL WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU HURT YOURSELF YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL THE WAY YOU ARE! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO STILL GO WE DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WE CAN GO THERE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF NATSU! WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS!" Levy broke into tears.

Lucy sobbed quietly when she felt warm hands arounf her. "IM HERE FOR YOU IF YOU NEED ANYTHING ILL DO IT EVEN IF I HAVE TO HIDE A BODY!" Levy told her.

Lucy laughed at the last part and nodded her head. "Yea I know…" She stated.

"Stop doing that tho… Now go put on the damn bra we don't have all day!" Levy said serious at the first part but giggling at the last part and hit Lucy's head gently.

Lucy nodded her head and giggle. "Alright alright damn!". With that Lucy put on her double f cup dark maroon red and black bra.

After about 30 minutes after trying on bra's and smelling perfume Lucy and Levy….Well mostly Levy found the perfect pair of bra's and perfumes that fit their shape and appearance and then off to Pink they went

At pink they found nothing that peeked their interest so they went to forever 21

***AT FOREVER 21***

Levy had got a Royal Blue & Black Mesh-Trimmed Bodycon Dress (( search?tbs=vw:l&tbm=shop&q=Royal+%26+Black+Mesh-Trimmed+Bodycon+Dress&tbas=0&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi9wfOn1-TKAhWIuB4KHUqjB1cQvSsIZigA&biw=1517&bih=741&dpr=0.9

This sleeveless bodycon dress features a mesh front and back yoke. Completed with a round neckline and shimmering finish. Stretch-knit. Lightweight. 31" full length, 30" chest, 27" waist. Measured from Small. Shell 1 & 2: Nylon/spandex blend. Hand wash cold. Imported. )) and Lucy got a Karen Kane Long-Sleeve Illusion-Lace Sheath Dress – Pink ((Its black but the one she had was pink

clothing/karen-kane-long-sleeve-illusion-lace-sheath-dress-black/?atc_medium=cpc&atc_source=google&atc_campaign=USA-PLA-AllBrands&atc_content=USA-PLA-Karen+Kane+Dresses-Clothing+%26+Accessories+%3E+Clothing+%3E+Dresses+%3E+Formal+Dresses-BBB-no&atc_country=USA&atc_grouping=Google-PLA&gclid=Cj0KEQiA0Na1BRDlkqOcyczng5cBEiQAnEDa2OBou0RdCCK2KKGs3tuzEMHTGTammQ5LOqkeyh2_3EaAuHc8P8HAQ&gclsrc=

Karen Kane's lacy little black dress does desk-to-dinner right with an illusion neckline and a long-sleeve silhouette. Crew neckline. Pullover styling. Long sleeves. Sheer illusion at sleeves, front and back yoke. Sheath silhouette. Unlined. Hits at knee. Rayon/spandex; trim: nylon/rayon/spandex. Hand wash. Made in USA.)) There total was a lot of money but Levy had told her mom the emergency and she had just enough for the both of them.

They finally made their way into Sephora to get some makeup and a lot of makeup they did get that fit their complexion perfectly

And with that they bid their farewells and Levy dropped Lucy off and Lucy began to get ready for the big night out.

After about 10 minutes of bathing she was ready. She struggled putting on her bra and she thought she did need a triple f next time. She slipped on the beautiful dress and put on lotion that smelt like strawberries and perfume that smelt like vanilla. Her hair was put up into a side braids that sat charmingly to enhance the face showing off the soft curls added to bring the hairstyle much movement and shape. She had on a bit of makeup she had concealer here and there, she had a Smokey eye, and used EOS for her lips and for some reason her lips were nice red(ish) pink and plump ((LIKE AN APPLE BRUH)) She just looked stunning with makeup and fancy clothes on…But she looked even better without it on too. She sat on her bed and waited for Levy.

*****LUCY'S P.O.V *****

' _ **Lets see if I can finally make it into being "cool" '**_ Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **(AN:/ IM SO MAD AT MY CRUSH BUT HAVE HE KNOW THAT IM ALREADY IN A COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP WITH LEVI ACKERMAN …**_

 _ **Yall know I got a youtube and a Instagram**_

 _ **((SELF PROMO BUT IDGAC ))**_

 _ **Youtube : channel/UC0UfVCQDiw40nswi6yqBDXQ**_

 _ **Instagram: xxAlice_Hatterxx**_

 _ **Email ((FOR QUESTIONS AND BUISNESS TYPE CRAP)) :**_

 _ **Kyraforever199**_

 _ **Yall have a nice day while I go read Levi x Reader fanfics ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) ((ABOUT TO MAKE MY OWN FOR YALL.. Should I… yea I will..))**_

 _ **MY BIRTHDAYS IN A COUPLE MONTHS AND IM GOING TO LA AND TO THE ANIME JUNGLE TO GET MYSELF A LIFE SIZED LEVI PILLOW AND CRAP ((If yall down there hmu))**_

 _ **BAI AND STAY KAWAII FOREEEEEEVER**_


End file.
